


Black and White

by Bhoomy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Model!Louis, Punk!Zayn, Tattoos, au meme, one direction - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhoomy/pseuds/Bhoomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they have is anything but ideal.</p><p>Zayn is all about rough edges – dark moods, quiet moments, carefully-schooled features – except when it comes to Louis. His Louis. Who’s all bright and loud and unafraid to take on the world. They’re polar opposites, disagreeing on every little thing that’s supposed to matter, and they know this. But in the end, it’s not the screaming matches or the breakup-makeup sessions that matter.</p><p>They’re hopelessly in love and that’s more than enough.</p><p>Until one day it seems that maybe it’s not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Zayn watched as his own uncle began to draw the template for his first tattoo on his soft skin, itching to know what the outcome would look like, he struggled to take a peek at the design. The lad wasn’t always this interested in tattoos but ever since he turned 18 the majority of his friends had been getting these crazy permanents and he knew well enough not to give into peer pressure but he couldn’t really find a reason for not wanting one. Zayn’s Uncle, Ben was always a big tattoo artist and he had finally gathered up the courage to ask for his first tattoo, so when he arrived to the parlor all nervous and giddy he was welcomed with wide arms.

The quiffed haired boy could already feel himself sweating as his uncle turned on the gun to begin his work, ‘just close your eyes Zayn’ he said to himself as he lay down on the conveniently, uncomfortable bed. Pain shot through his small body as he groaned in agony, he could hear the slight chuckle his uncle gave at the younger boys grieve, and even after he yelped in pain, his uncle seemed like he had no intentions to stop. 

He regretted it, every-single bit of it, as-soon as the tip of the gun had landed on his tan skin he knew he was going to hate it. Zayn was only 18, he was young and he had a life time of experience, but one thing he knew was that, he was never going to get another tattoo. 

 

****

 

Louis groaned as he could feel his sister jump with excitement beside him, slumping slightly in his seat he huffed as the first model walked out on the runway. He wanted to leave as soon as he could but he just persuaded himself to take one for his sister. He honestly didn’t get why girls enjoyed these types of events, it was just a bunch of over payed models walking down a runway with excessively expensive clothes.

One of the male models walk past, the designer standing beside, and he almost could feel his sister melt beside him. Chuckling to himself he watched as multiple cameras flashed in front of him, hoping to get a shot of the both. Stopping at the end of the runway, the pair stood for a moment accepting the applauses they received. 

Louis fixed his suit one last time, before standing up courteously and applauding the designer himself. His sister linked her hand around his arm and walked towards the main exit. “Do you think I could be a model? I really think I have the physique for it” the feathered hair boy questioned, cocking an eyebrow in amusement, as he opened the exit door of the building.

“I don’t really think you can be a model at sixteen Lou, stop being cocky” she laughed, running a hand through her blonde hair, as they walked towards the car, leaving the night as a memory.


	2. Important

So I know it's been a while since the made the prologue and I have finished the first chapter but I had a few doubts writing it so I was just gonna tell everyone that this fic will be on a bit of a hiatus I guess you could say but just until I figure out where I want the plot to go and all because at the moment i really have no idea. Im sorry for anyone that was waiting or anything but in the mean time I am writing another zouis one-shot so keep an eye out for that!! 

Once again really sorry for anyone who was waiting and if you have any plot ideas then message me at my tumblr bicepspayne :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Here's a brand new fic from me and I really hope you guys like it because I think it's really cute. I did have a few insecurities when writing this so I'd love to hear from you guys and what you think about it as well as what I should change. 
> 
> This is my first time posting a story that is written by myself so yeah tell me what you guys think and leave some kudos I guess (Im still trying to get use to this website)


End file.
